pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for Build Master Status/Appolo13
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for Build Master status. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Appolo13 (talk • • RfBM page) Been with the wiki a long time and feels the wiki is seriously devoid of common sense. Plz note my old username was Rikuno. Appolo 13 18:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here:'Hi'- Appolo 13 18:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Support # Ofcourse I'll support the random whoru.Brandnew 07:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) # "I stopped playing Guild Wars (did like 6 months ago)" Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) # any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill. [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN''' ]] crabs 18:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Whoru Life 18:35, 22 April 2009 (UTC) # I've looked over your contributions (both this account and your old one) and the last contribution you made to either the build or guide (and their respective talk pages) was the 10th of February, an a build you started, but then abandoned and the last edit before that was some time back in October. That should be grounds to fail someone on the spot IMO... my second point is, you running for BM doesn't affect the level of retardation that goes on around here, you'd want Sysop for that (even then I think most would agree the wiki's past salvation at this stage...). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) # I've only noticed you from your "How to play _____" guides, and if those are serious, hell no. Spaggage ''talk'' 19:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) #quite clearly clueless Tab 19:08, 22 April 2009 (UTC) #Appolo was a space shuttle. Now blast off Exo Oo 19:14, 22 April 2009 (UTC) #whoru?--Goldenstar 19:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) #skakid9090 20:24, 22 April 2009 (UTC) #Who put him up to this? 20:29, 22 April 2009 #wtf? Drah McNinja 21:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) # Bad joke.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 07:14, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Retards are auto-no. 07:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #~ Big sysop 13:11, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Little to no knowledge of the game. BMs are not "grandfathered" in. You don't sit on the wiki for a certain amount of time and just become a BM, especially if you're a terrible, GWWesque player and contributor as is demonstrated by your contributions. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 13:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #I don't know you, sorry. FrostytheAdmin 15:56, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Random whoru with no meaningful contributions.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 16:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) #Rikuno? You made that Degen Power assassin build mentioned on my talk page. And you've given no indication that you've gotten much better. Toraen talk 09:36, 3 May 2009 (UTC) #a big whoru -- 12:08, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Neutral # im zelda [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 11:35, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Appolo13 Appolo13